KNB - Pasión desenfrenada
by UchihaMisha
Summary: Concurso del Forum: Kuroko no Basuke en Español, del EVENTO - Concurso de Fanfics KnB - Especial cumpleaños Aomine *-* Resumen: ¿Cuál es el mejor regalo? ¿Uno que costó mucho dinero o algo que vino del corazón? Eso depende de cada uno, pero... ¿Y si hay regalos que únicamente algunas mujeres te pueden dar? ¿Cuál? Que seas el primero en su vida. (LEMON)


**Título:** _**"Pasión desenfrenada"**_

**Autor:** UchihaMisha

**Anime:** Kuroko no Baske

**Concurso del Forum:** Kuroko no Basuke en Español, del EVENTO - Concurso de Fanfics KnB - Especial cumpleaños Aomine *-*

**Resumen:**¿Cuál es el mejor regalo? ¿Uno que costó mucho dinero o algo que vino del corazón? Eso depende de cada uno, pero... ¿Y si hay regalos que únicamente algunas mujeres te pueden dar? ¿Cuál? Que seas el primero en su vida.

_**~El mundo de Kuroko no Basket así como sus personajes le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, sin embargo, está historia es exclusivamente propiedad de UchihaMisha~**_

**Aclaración:**

"_Así" ―pensamientos._

"**Así" ―mensajes o llamadas.**

_**Así―recuerdos o flash back.**_

― Hola ―narración.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es para mayores de 18 años, contiene lemon explícito, limen y malas palabras, si lo lees es completa responsabilidad tuya.

Dedicado a mi amiga mugetsu-chan xd, a todas las fans de Aomine y de este anime, como también a todas las que escriben lemon. Este es mi primer lemon espero que no me critiquen tanto.

"_**Pasión desenfrenada"**_

Un nuevo día se dejaba ver en Tokio, el sol resplandecía en el horizonte mostrando un cielo despejado con algunas nubes, el clima estaba como los días anteriores algo caluroso y cargado de humedad, perfecto para andar con prendas ligeras.

En una habitación en penumbras se encontraba un chico de dieciséis años de un metro noventa y dos, piel morena, su pelo era bastante corto de un color azul oscuro, por lo que se podía ver tenía los músculos pronunciados y bien formados.

"―_**Dai-chan... ―es escucho a una chica llamándolo, se podía notar que su voz era suave y tierna―. Vamos Dai-chan levántate, no seas dormilón ―empezó a sentir unas leves caricias en su pelo, pero en vez de querer levantarse y ver quién era la persona que se lo estaba proporcionado, solo le agarraban más ganas de querer dormir―. Daiki-kun... ―escuchar como lo llamaban por su nombre completo solo causo un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, desde las puntas de sus cabellos donde se encontraba la mano de la chica acariciándole hasta las puntas de sus pies―. Moo... Daiki-kun levántate de una vez... ―sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo como si se hubieran acostado o recostado encima suyo, además de sentir algunas curvas de la chica, eso fue el detonante para que se despertara de una vez y dejará todo plan de volver a dormir.**_

―_**Mmm... ―murmuró dando a entender que ya estaba despierto y esperando que de ese modo que la chica se levantará de encima suyo, pero fue todo lo contrario, ella no solo se quedo en donde estaba, sino que también empezó a acariciarle la mejilla derecha―. Shiro levántate de encima mío ―ordenó mientras abría sus ojos de un azul tan oscuro como su pelo, pero lo único que había logrado era que la chica se terminará de apoyar en él mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, haciéndole sentir todo su anatomía.**_

―_**Buenos días Dai-chan ―saludó Shiro con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero de algún modo no la podía ver claramente, solo sabia que encima suyo se encontraba su novia, la cual había estado bastante tiempo tratando de levantarle de su cómodo sueño―. Levante Dai-chan... ―volvió a decir mientras le daba un beso en los labios a la vez que se levantaba encima de él, dejándole con unas tremenda ganas de probar de nuevo sus labios.**_

_**No estaba conforme con el beso que le habían dado, quería un beso más apasionado como profundo y con ese pensamiento se levantó a reclamarle lo que por derecho le pertenecía: sus labios.**_

_**Pero antes de pudiera levantarse siquiera todo se volvió negro, logrando solo distinguir la sonrisa de su novia para después solo escuchar:**_

―_**Es hora de levantarte Dai-chan..."**_

El peli-azul empezó a abrir sus ojos dándose cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación acostado en su cama y no en la escuela acostado en el piso siento levantado de una manera provocativa y para nada inocente por su novia, la cual se hacia la desentendida cuando la regañaba por la manera que lo levantaba, su escusa siempre era:

"―_**No es mí culpa que seas un mal pensado ―empezaba diciendo tranquila para después con una sonrisa y mirada divertida en el rostro seguir―, aunque tal vez no estes del todo equivocado Dai-chan... ―murmuraba acercándose mientras pasaba sus brazos por su cuello, a la vez que él le rodeaba con sus brazos su cintura a trayéndola más hacía su cuerpo―. Tal vez te estoy mandó un mensaje en código para que lo descifres... ―terminaba revelando para después besarlo y así empezar una guerra de quien domina a quién, la cual es siempre ganaba."**_

―¡Es hora de levantarte Dai-chan! ―escucho que le gritaban, era la voz de su mamá.

―¡Ya estoy despierto! ―avisó levantándose de la cama agarrando una camisilla negra para luego ponérselo y salir hacía el baño a lavarse la cara, para después ir a cocina para comer algo.

"_Que sueño más extraño..." _pensaba después de lavarse la cara _"¿Porqué soñé eso?"_ estaba bajando por las escaleras a la panta baja cuando escucho unas risas que parecían venir desde la cocina _"¿Tenemos visita? ¿Quién será?"_

―Solo esperó que no me molesten ―murmuró dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la cocina con tranquilidad―. Mamá ¿Qué hay para desayunar? ―preguntó mientras bostezaba y pasaba su mano derecha por su pelo.

―Buenos dias y feliz cumpleaños otra Dai-chan ―saludó y volvió a felicitar al chico mientras lo abrazaba siendo correspondida por su hijo―. Y esas no son maneras de saludar además que tenemos a un invitado ―regaño una mujer de estatura media, de facciones menudas y con unos llamativos ojos castaños claro, su cabellera larga era de un azul oscuro como el de su hijo, el cual resaltaba gracias al pálido de su piel, la mujer aparentaba de unos treinta años y en su rostro se una sonrisa cariñosa como amorosa hacia su único hijo.

―No hay de que preocuparse Natsumi-san ―escucho una voz suave y dulce dirigirse hacía su madre―. Además ya estoy acostumbrada a Dai-chan ―terminó diciendo con cariño el nombre del peli-azul.

"_Esa voz... No puede ser"_ pensó reconociendo a la persona que se encontraba acompañando a su madre.

Aomine dirigió la mirada hacia la chica que en ese momento se encontraba sonriéndole a su madre tratándola de calmar de algún modo para que él no salga perjudicado.

―Cariño, no hay que ser tan formales, solo llámame Natsumi ―pidió su madre a su novia―. Y tu desayuno esta en la mesa Dai-chan ―informó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla izquierda a su hijo que se encontraba mirando a la chica estaba atrás de ella.

"_Tal vez les deja dejar un rato a solas"_ pensó con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se apartaba del peli-azul y se dirigía a la salida.

―Natsumi-san… ―llamo la chica, preguntándose a donde iba, pero ella no era la única con esa duda.

―Ahora vuelvo Shiro-chan ―informó sonriéndole a la chica―. Voy a ver si necesita ayuda con los equipajes tu papá ―dijo a Aomine para después salir de la cocina y dirigirse a la habitación que compartía con su esposo, dejando a la pareja sola

Aomine no paraba de ver a su novia con una mirada interrogante, la vio levantarse de donde se encontraba sentada a la vez que suspirar y negaba con la cabeza haciendo que su largo cabello castaño oscuro se alborotara un poco, se acercó hasta donde se estaba él para luego abrazarlo fuertemente.

―Buenos días y feliz cumpleaños Dai-chan ―saludó y felicitó levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, el peli-azul miro sus ojos marrones con curiosidad mientras le devolvía el abrazo a la castaña notando que su cabello lo tenia amarrado en una colega roja al final de ella―. Te olvidaste que me dijiste que viniera a tu casa las nueve de la mañana ¿Verdad? ―le informó riéndose del chico, logrando que se estremezca por su risa―, aveces olvido que eres un despistado Dai-chan ―murmuró haciendo un puchero con su boca haciéndola ver tierna, pero a la vez estaba tentando al moreno para besarla, la chica al notar como el chico la acercaba más a su cuerpo empezó a deshacer el abrazo molestando un poco a Aomine―. No te enojes... Daiki-kun... ―susurro su nombre suavemente pasando sus brazos por el cuello del moreno apegando más sus cuerpos a la vez que Daiki pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de ella atrayéndola más hacía él.

―Esta vez no te me vas a escapar ―murmuró para sí mismo pero su acompañante lo escucho dejándola con la duda de que hablaba su novio.

"_¿De qué estará hablando Dai-chan?"_

Pero no pudo seguir pensado al sentir como el moreno estampaba sus labios contra los de ella devorando su boca como si en ella se encuentra el elixir de la vida, sin embargo ella tampoco se quedo atrás y correspondió del mismo modo al beso que recibiendo por parte del moreno. Aunque al pasar un rato se tuvieron que separar por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones, Aomine recargo su frente contra la de Shiro mirándola profundamente a los ojos a la vez que ambos respiraban entre cortadamente, el peli-azul vio como en las pálidas mejillas de la chica se encontraba un gran sonrojó.

―Dai-chan... ―dijo algo agitada a la vez que sentía un poco vergüenza y miedo porque podrían ser descubiertos por sus suegros―. Tienes que desayudar Dai-chan ―le recordó haciendo que el chico poco a poco la soltará, pero antes de se separen completamente le robo un beso más dejándola sorprendida por su acción.

Aomine no pudo evitar reír por las reacciones de la castaña, él sabía que ella no quería pasar vergüenza de nuevo al ser descubierta por sus progenitores en una situación comprometedora como la que se encentraban.

"_Aunque no sería la primera vez" _pensó recordando como Shiro se había escondido abrazándolo fuertemente, a la vez que enterraba su rostro en su pech para que nadie la mirase a la carao _"Ese día se vía como un farolito de navidad, pero también parecía tan pequeña, tierna e indefensa _rememoro_"_ mirando a la castaña que le estaba tirando de su mano derecha para acercarlo a donde se encuentra su desayuno.

Se sentó a desayunar tranquilamente siendo observado atentamente por la chica, en más de una ocasión había pasado lo mismo, antes le preguntaba porque se le quedaba mirando de ese modo, pero ella le contestaba siempre lo mismo.

"―_**Solo tengo curiosidad, quiero conocerte mejor ¿Eso está mal, Dai-chan? ―cuestionaba con intriga y sinceridad mientras lo miraba a los ojos."**_

Cada uno estaba en su mundo pensando y recordando varias cosas sobre el otro, a ninguno le molestaba el silencio que había, sin embargo, Shiro todavía no sabía la razón del porque se encontraba en la casa del peli-azul.

―Dai-chan ―dijo llamando tratando de captar su atención, el chico la mira dándole a entender que la estaba escuchando―, ¿Para que querías que venga temprano a tu casa?

El peli-azul no sabia como contestarle, había muchas razones para que estuviera en ese momento en su casa, pero la principal razón era que su madre quería decirle algo a la castaña.

"_¿Para que la querrá? Solo espero que no me cause problemas con ninguna de las dos."_

―Mi mamá quería hablar contigo de algo ―informó mirándola a los ojos, pero en ellos solo encontró duda―. No tengo la menor idea de que se traté ―se adelantó a aclarar la duda que tenía en mente la chica.

La vio suspirar mientras se acostaba en la mesada y usaba sus brazos como almohadas, después de acomodarse en la superficie plana sus ojos no se despejaban de los suyos.

―Ya veo... ―murmuró tranquila―, por lo menos te vi recién levantado y en pijama ―informó riéndose en voz baja y despacio, el moreno se sonrojo un poco, pero corrió la cara para que la chica no se diera cuenta―. Aunque no hay mucha diferencia a cuando te tengo que levantar de tus "siestas" en el colegio, la única diferencia que puede haber es en el como estas vestido ―comentó con tranquilidad cerrando los ojos, estaba cansada se había levantado temprano un viernes que no había escuela en vez de quedarse durmiendo hasta tarde como siempre lo hacia esos días.

"_Tengo mucho sueño, quiero dormir un rato."_

Aomine la miraba detallando como estaba apoyada en la mes haciendo resaltar un poco sus pechos por la manera que estaba acomodada, además de mirar su vestimenta, frunció en seño al darse cuenta de como estaba vestida la chica, desde su punto de vista era un poco provocativo.

"_Mientras solo se vista así para mí."_

Pensó detallándola minuciosamente, llevaba un short negro que se ajustaba al final, una remera holgada 3/4 de color celeste con cuello en U que dejaba a la vista la parte superior de sus pechos, en sus pies no llevaba nada puesto por estar dentro de la casa.

"_¿Cuantos inútiles se le abran quedando viendo como idiotas cuando venia para acá?"_

La sangre le hirvió pensando en varios hombre viéndola sin descaró alguno mientras ella iba caminando sola, silbándole o diciéndole algún piropo, o incluso algunos invitándola a ir a algún lado, apretó los puños de tan solo imaginar que alguien más se acercó a ella en plan de conquistarla, de robársela.

"_Como si pudieran"_

Pensó con celos y arrogancia, si alguien quisiera algo más que amistad con Shia, él mismo se encargaría de espantarlo de una, después de todo ella es SU novia.

"_Parece que tengo que castigar a alguien, además todavía tengo que cobrar lo de la apuestan"_

Recordó con malicia levantándose a dejar los cubiertos sucios enel fregadero y acercarse a su acompañante que al parecer no le estaba haciendo mucho caso. Cuando estuvo atrás de castaña movió su cabello hacia el costado izquierdo para después apoyar una parte de su cuerpo en la espalda de la ella, la única reacción que tuyo Shiro fue sorprenderse por lo que estaba haciendo Aomine.

―Dai-chan... ―murmuró levantándose un poco, acción que imitó el chico mientras pasaba sus manos por su cintura para abrazarla y atraerla más hacía él.

―Te mereces un castigo por usar esa remera ―advirtió en su oído derecho con voz un poco sería, su mano izquierda empezó a subir hacía arriba mientras que la derecha la sostenía de la cintura para que no se escapará del castigo que iba a imponer. _"Como lo voy disfrutar"_

"_¿Qué me va hacer?"_

Pensó desesperada a la vez que quería soltarse de su agarre pero no podía, podía sentir como apretaba más brazo en su cintura sin llegar a lastimarla, estaba totalmente pesada a su pecho, mientras su mano izquierda ya había llegado hasta sus pechos.

"_¡No me digas que...!"_

Una idea paso por su mente haciendo que apoyara sus manos en la mesa para empujar a Aomine hacía atrás y poder agarrar su mano, pero nada era fácil, después de todo el peli-azul le pasaba tanto en tamaño y fuerza.

"_Esto me pasa por ser petiza, medir uno cincuenta y cuatro no ayuda mucho contra Dai-chan."_

Rememoraba con frustración las veces que trataba de recuperar las cosas que él le sacaba, pero le era imposible porque lo levantaba en una mano y ella tenía que estar saltando para recuperarlo, cosa que nunca pasaba, le tenía que prácticamente rogar para que se lo devuelva.

―Dai-chan... ―escucharon el llamado de Natsumi haciendo que pararan lo que estaban haciendo, a la vez que se separarán uno frustrado porque le hicieron parar lo que estaba haciendo, mientras que la castaña estaba feliz por salvarse de lo que sea que el peli-azul le iba a hacer.

Shiro se acomodo la remera y suspiro dejando ver una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, cosa que molesto al moreno, él se estaba divirtiendo de lo mejor con la chica, pero tenia que llamarle su madre interrumpiendo lo que estaba haciendo.

―Dai-chan ―llamo Shiro abrazándolo haciendo que él recargue su cabeza en la de ella―, será mejor que vayas a ver lo que necesita Natsumi-san, así no te meterás en problemas ―aconsejó segura de que si no se apuraba las cosas empeorarían.

―Tsk ―chisto para separarse un poco de cada uno, acción que le costo un beso robado por parte de Shiro dejándolo algo sorprendido.

―Nos vemos después _Daiki-kun_ ―susurró su nombre dejándolo parado en la cocina mientras veía como ella se iba a la sala de estar.

―De esta no vas a salir librada ―advirtió a la nada para después dirigirse con su madre.

En el camino se la encontró diciéndole que vaya a ayudar a su padre a llevar las maletas al auto, unos minutos después ya había terminado.

―Espero que la pases muy bien en tu cumpleaños ―deseo un pelinegro que rozaba entre los cuarenta, de piel morena, ojos azules, él era Aomine Hideki.

―Lo hare ―contesto con aburrimiento.

En ese momento salieron las dos mujeres de la casa, la castaña sonriendo con sinceridad mientras que la peli-azul mirando hacia los hombres de la casa, se acercó a su hijo para desearle lo mejor en el día de su cumpleaños antes de partir de viaje con su esposo a ver a su madre que encontraba mal.

―Cuídate mucho, pásala bien con tus amigos, te llamare para avisarte como llegamos Dai-chan ―informo Natsumi besando la mejilla derecha de su hijo mientras lo agrazaba―. Piensa en lo que te dije Shiro-chan ―pidió a la chica que estaba en el costado derecho de ellos.

Ningunos de los hombres –padre e hijo– entendió a lo que se refería la mujer, pero por la reacción de Shiro dedujeron que era algo… complicado.

―Está bien Natsumi-san, lo pensare, les deseo lo mejor en su viaje y que las cosas salgan bien ―deseo mirando a sus suegros―. Tenga cuidado cuando conduce Hideki-san ―pidió al pelinegro que asintió.

―Ustedes también cuídense ―se despidió el matrimonio Aomine antes de subir al auto e irse hacia su destino dejando a los dos adolescentes completamente solos y sin supervisión alguna.

Daiki al ver el auto ya lejos tomo la mano de la chica llevándola dentro de la casa, porque lo que tenía planeado hacerle a la castaña no podía ser visto en público y mucho dejaría que otros la vean a ella como la pensaba dejar.

"_Completamente desnuda para mí"_

Pensó llevándose a Shiro dentro de la casa para después cerrar la puerta con seguro, dejándola aprisionada contra la puerta y su cuerpo, en el rostro de la chica apareció un pequeño sonrojo que causo gracia como ternura al moreno.

—Es hora de continuar tu castigo —murmuró colocando su mano cerca de su cara y pego más su cuerpo al de ella.

"_En esta ocasión nadie nos interrumpirá"_

Recordó con gozó al saber que nadie más que ellos dos estaban en la casa y absolutamente nadie en su sano juicio entraría en una casa ajena a menos que no quiera robar.

—Daiki-kun... —susurró sorprendida y sonrojada por lo que sea que paso por la mente pervertida de su acompañante, pero antes de siquiera pudiera pensar en algo fue interrumpida.

Aomine llevo su mano libre a la cintura de Shiro reclamando un beso en toda regla, mientras ella rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de su acompañante, él por costumbre pego más su cuerpo al de ella provocándole un leve gemido de sorpresa y excitación, el peli-azul utilizó esa distracción para deslizar su lengua dentro de la boca de la castaña. Shiro volvió a gimió al sentir como la lengua de Aomine recorría cada parte de su boca con una pasión nunca antes demostrada, además de sentir como el moreno movía sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de su cintura llegando hasta sus muslos levantándola del piso haciéndola enrollar sus piernas por instinto a sus caderas, pegando más sus cuerpos y provocando que sus centros se rosaran por encima de la ropa con cada moviendo que hacían.

Shiro estaba completamente pegada a la puerta mientras que se apretaba más al cuerpo de Aomine haciéndolo sentir todo su anotomía, además de mantener en movimiento su cintura para que se rosen sus partes causando no solamente que la puerta crujiera sino también excitando y prendiendo al chico de tal manera que no pudiera parar lo que estaba por pasar entre los dos, se despegaron cuando el aire se hizo necesario en sus pulmones.

—Te necesito como no te imaginas Shiro —informo pegando su frente con la de ella y sintió la respiración aceleraba de la chica.

—Y tú no tenes idea de como deseo que me lo demuestres en este momento —pidió volviéndolo a besar dejando en shock al moreno que no tardo en corresponder, desatando así una guerra de lenguas tratando de dominar la otra.

De un momento a otro la castaña pasa a besar el mentón del moreno mientras lo miraba a los ojos con deseo y amor reflejados en ellos, Daiki estaba que no se podía detener, él sentía como su novia se movía rosando sus cuerpos y sus centros provocándolo a acabar lo que había empezado como un simple castigo, pero que en ese momento iban totalmente en serio los dos.

"_Será mejor terminar esto en mi cuarto"_

Pensó sintiendo a Shiro besaba, lamiendo y succionando su clavícula como cuello, tal vez dejando algunas marcas por ahí, además que su mano derecha se había colado debajo de su remera recorriendo cada centímetro de su espalda, dándole una sensación de escalofríos placenteros que no hacían más que estimular a su ya "muy despierto amiguito", sin más que pensar o razonar se fue directo al segundo piso acostando a la chica en el centro de la cama bajo gran cuerpo.

Aomine no podía esperar más, necesitaba cumplir sus fantasías de tener a la castaña bajo su cuerpo gimiendo y gritando por él, deseosa de él, viviéndose por él, pero sobre todas las cosas siendo completamente suya. Quitándose la camisilla y la remera a la chica volvió a retomar esa guerra entre sus bocas haciéndola gemir de gozó al sentir eran apretados sus pechos, ella había creado en poco tiempo una necesidad en el peli-azul, el cual era escuchar sus gemidos, suspiros, su entrecortada respiración y voz distorsionada por el placer.

—Daiki —gimió pasando sus manos por la espalda del chico atrayéndolo más hacía ella, recorrer toda la piel del moreno haciéndolo gruñir y que pequeños escalofríos sintiera en todo su cuerpo.

Podía sentir como el moreno apretaba sus pechos a la vez que besaba y succionaba sus cuello seguramente dejándola con algunos chupones en su lechosa piel, sintiendo como una mano de Daiki se escurría debajo de su espalda hacia el broche del sostén soltándolo como si fuera lo más de hacer, para después deslizar los tirantes del sostén blanco por sus pálidos hombros, dejando al descubierto dos sus pechos sin ninguna protección. Eran tan blancos como toda la demás piel del cuerpo de la chica, además que estaban adornados por unos pequeños pezones rosados que se encontraban erectos. Sin poderse contenerse un segundo más bajo su boca hambrienta hasta uno de sus senos provocando un fuerte gemido en su acompañante, mientras succiona y lambía con ímpetu, su mano derecha viajo al otro seno y comenzó a apretarlo y jugar con él.

Después de estar unos minutos con el pezón en su boca lo despego dejando una marca roja en este y un hilo de saliva que rápidamente se conectó con su otro pezón. Shiro sabía que a Daiki le encantaba escucharla gemir, en más de una ocasión le había dicho que le gustaba porque sabía que era él causante de esos sonidos además que lo excitaban mucho.

Aomine observaba el rostro de Shiro complacido por encontrarla con las mejillas sonrojadas, al parecer estaba luchando para contener algunos de sus gemidos para que algunos vecinos o chismosos no los escucharan, le dio unas últimas vueltas al pezón con su lengua antes de soltarlo y dirigirse a la boca de su novia.

—No te contengas —ordeno con voz ronca y excitada Daiki, le valía una mierda todas las personas que los escuchaban, ellos sabían perfectamente lo que hacían en ese momento.

Devoró su boca con ímpetu y deseó sin contenerse en lo más mínimo, en esta ocasión pudo sentir su piel chocar contra la de ella cuando su cuello fue rodeado por los brazos de Shiro, su trabajado pecho choco contras los senos de la castaña produciendo un gemido por parte de ella y un gruñido grave por parte de él. Bajo sus manos hacía sus caderas desabrochando su shorts bajándolos junto con sus brazas, separándose para despojarla de ellos junto con su pontón de dormir que terminaron en algún rincón de la pieza, quedándose solamente con los bóxer para después posicionares de nuevo encima de ella.

Ya era hora de prepararla para lo que iba a venir más adelante, además que sentia le dolía su miembro horrores, ¡Necesitaba poseerla ya! Pero no podía hacer eso, su novia era virgen y si estaba asiendo todo esto con él por lo menos le haría disfruta, amaba demasiado a Shiro como para lastimarla. Aomine la volvía a besar a la vez que su mano izquierda apretaba y estiraba estimulando todavía más su seno izquierdo haciéndola pegar gemidos más fuertes dificultando poder seguir besándola, su mano derecho se hizo un camino descendente entre los dos cuerpos alojándose en la intimidad femenina encontrándola completamente empapada por él.

"_Si esto sigue así no me podre contenerme"_

Pensó Daiki separándole las piernas de Shiro mientras bajaba su rostro hacia la intimidad de ella, el moreno lo olió unos segundos antes de llevar su boca a lamer los labios vaginales que estaban ligeramente rosados por la excitación del momento, la castaña gimió de sorpresa como de gozó por lo que estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo, a la vez que separa más las piernas dándole más acceso al chico al sentir como introducía uno de sus dedos en su centro haciendo que en el rostro masculino apareciera una sonrisa arrogante. Aomine llevo su lengua al pequeño conjunto de nervios de Shiro y comenzó a lamber mientras introducía un segundo dedo en su interior, los gemidos de la castaña aumentaban con cada estocada de los dedos del moreno y él podía jurar que a este paso se iba a desmayar de placer la chica.

—¡Dai..ki...! —gimió alto y entre cortadamente el nombre del chico al sentir como llegaba a la cima mientras él moreno aceleraba el ritmo de sus estocadas a la vez que chupaba su clítoris y probaba los jugos de la castaña, el cual le encanto.

Después de terminar se succionar todos los jugos de Shiro volvió a levantarse y llevo su cara hasta la de su novia que se encontraba con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración agitada por su reciente orgasmo, le beso su mejilla con ternura mientras en su rostro se dejaba ver una sonrisa de orgullo por lo logrado.

—¿Estas lista? —cuestionó viéndola a los ojos, la castaña le asintió y este la beso tiernamente en la boca para luego llevar sus manos a sus bóxer para quitárselo y tirarlo por ahí igual que las demás ropa.

El moreno vio el rostro sorprendido, deseoso y curioso de la chica al ver que su miembro era grueso y grande, él no pudo evitar volver a sonreír con arrogancia sabiendo que la tenia de esa manera solo para él y que estaba excitada y curiosa solo para él, pero el miedo comenzó a invadir el cuerpo femenino a no creer que algo de ese tamaño pudiese caber en ella.

Aomine al notar el miedo en la mirada castaña bajo y le dio un leve beso en los labios a la vez que acariciaba su mejilla con cariño.

—No tengas miedo Shiro —la volvió a besar. —, lo hare con cuidado y lo más rápido posible para que no te duela.

Tomo sus rodillas y las separo lentamente para colocarse en medio de ella, en un momento sus miembros se rosaron y ambos gimieron con tal rose. ¡Por dios como la necesitaba! Pero no quería lastimarla, por eso empezó acariciando su mejilla dándole confianza y procedió a colocar la punta de su miembro en la entrada gruñendo por la desesperación y las descargas eléctricas que recibía al tocar su entrada. Levanto la mirada esperando la aprobación de Shiro y cuando esta asintió comenzó a introducir su miembro, maldiciendo en su fuero interno porque su interior se sentía mejor de lo que se imaginaba, sus paredes presionaba su miembro tan fuerte que sentía que se vendría en ese mismo instante. Soltando un gruñido cuando estaba un poco más de la mitad se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que la castaña estaba derramando, se sintió como una mierda al darse cuenta que había faltado a su palabra de no lastimarla, se detuvo completamente para darle unos dio ligeros y tiernos besos en la cien, parpados, mejillas, beso sus labios para que destensará y relajara por completo su cuerpo para después penetrarla de una vez y no sufriera más, la castaña gimió en medio del beso entre dolor y placer cuando lo sintió completamente dentro suyo.

Shiro se relajó con las caricias del moreno y moviéndose un poco le dio a entender que ya estaba bien, Daiki al entenderla empezó a moverse lentamente cuidando el no ser demasiado brusco, las primeras embestidas le habían dolido a la castaña, pero con el pasar de las otras el dolor fue disminuyéndose hasta transformarse en placer y nuevamente se encontraba gimiendo con cada penetración del chico.

—Daiki —gimió el nombre del peli-azul provocando que la velocidad de la embestías como la fricción de sus sexos aumentarán y fuera el paraíso para ambos.

El peli-azul llevo su boca a uno de sus pezones y comenzó a chuparlo y rodearlo con su lengua escuchando como los gemidos de la castaña aumentaban con cada penetración, no se podia seguir conteniendo más así que llevo sus manos dos manos a la cadera de esta y aumento la velocidad. Le estaba subiendo el ego escucharla gemir por él, escucharla gemir Daiki, sentir todo lo que causaba el Shiro lo hacía sentir una felicidad inimaginable.

Sin poder resistirlo más Aomine la tomo de la cintura y la coloco sobre él cuándo este se acostó en la cama ella llevo sus pequeñas manos a su pecho, comenzando a subir y bajar sus caderas al no poder resistir la ausencia de la fricción entre sus sexos. Daiki gruño al sentir la nueva profundidad que alcanzaba al ser montado por Shiro y desesperado por sentirla más llevo sus manos a la cadera de esta ayudándole a ir más rápido y profundo.

—Da-Daiki —volvió a gemir su nombre lo cual causo que su excitación y ego volviera a aumentara.

Llevo su boca a uno de los senos que saltaban con cada penetración, y comenzó a morderlo y jalarlo provocando más gritos por parte de la castaña, las manos de ella se aferraron a su pecho cuando por segunda vez en la noche sentía como algo se acumulaba dentro de ella y Daiki por igual aumento el ritmo de las embestidas sintiendo que su clímax se aproximaba a ellos, después de un par de penetraciones más llego el tan anhelado orgasmo para la chica.

—¡Daiki! —grito al liberar sus jugos sobre el miembro del moreno que seguía embistiendo, las paredes de su interior se contrajeron de tal manera que le fue imposible a Daiki aguantar un minuto más liberando así su semilla en el interior de su mujer.

—Shiro —llamo besándola con cariño y amor—. Te amo —confesó al separarse de ella.

—Y yo te amo Daiki-kun —le sonrió y este le volvió a besar tiernamente—. Espero que te allá gustado tu regalo —deseo Shiro con picardía al sentir como él salía de su interior causándole un poco de dolor, para después ver como luego se acostaba atrayéndola hacía envolviéndola en un abrazo protector para luego cubrirlos con la cobija que había terminado en el suelo.

—Me encanto mi regalo —informó atrayendo más hacía él el cuerpo dormido de su novia—. Te amo Shiro, ya no te podes ir de mi lado... —murmuró antes de caer dormido en un sueño profundo junto a la mujer que amaba.


End file.
